


Wednesday

by weeesi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugged John, For Science!, It's For a Case, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-The Hounds of Baskerville, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-johnlock but has johnlock vibes, Season/Series 02, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Experiments on John, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock drugs John, Then tries to be better?, at least on Sherlock's end a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/pseuds/weeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his Best Man Speech/Grand Deduction at John and Mary’s wedding, Sherlock says, “As a mental exercise, I’ve often planned the murder of friends and colleagues. Now John, I’d poison. Sloppy eater. Dead easy. I’ve given him chemicals and compounds that way. He’s never even noticed. He missed a whole Wednesday once, didn’t have a clue.”</p><p>What happened on that Wednesday?</p><p>Basically, Sherlock drugs John and then takes notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record: I have no medical training or knowledge. Descriptions of the drug and its effects on John are completely based on Wikipedia and random medical websites. Various elements might be pretty inaccurate. I have no idea if Sherlock really could essentially make an intense dose of diazepam (valium) at home. Please forgive my errors.
> 
> Also just for the record: I am not “pro” Sherlock-drugging-John-without-his-consent. It was just a little throwaway line in The Sign of Three that has always caught my ear and I had to write a story about it.
> 
> This happens somewhere in Series 2 between Baskerville and The Fall.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are AMAZING. Your feedback means so much to me.

**Tuesday**

20:36 

Have decided to move forward with the plan. Might not go over well considering John’s response after Baskerville (luckily he doesn’t know about the other times, yet), but ultimately he would respect the need to gather information for this case. Right? John’s a rational man. He understands the need to be thorough. So: the client claimed he was supposedly unknowingly drugged with some kind of soporific drug before he was robbed, thus could not have been capable of inflicting injury on the supposed perpetrator. Luckily client has nearly the exact same build as John. Must have been a benzodiazepine or nonbenzodiazepine. Avoid barbiturates, for now.

21:19 

Will administer a long-acting benzodiazepine. Oral administration. (Not anticipating that John will let me inject him with an unknown substance.) Maybe diazepam?

22:30 

Was simple enough: 2-amino-5-chlorobenzophenone and glycine ethyl ester hydrochloride. Direct cyclocondensation. Achieve 7-chloro-1,3-dihydro-5-phenyl-2H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one. Add methyl alcohol and a base to dimethylsulfate. That’s it. Diazepam. Illegal to possess without a prescription, but clearly worth it in this case. Plus it’s homemade, so.

22:34 

John in the shower. Will warm up the leftover curry to be ready for when he’s finished. 

22:35 

Must be careful about dose. Insoluble in water. Will crush and dissolve in solution, then add to curry? Or just add in crushed powder form?

23:00 

John drank one cup of tea and ate the curry. Did not comment on an unusual taste. He seemed quite surprised when it was ready for him by his chair. Felt conflicted for a moment. Do not want to hurt John, of course. Do not want John to be angry with me (although that happens regularly enough anyway). It’s for science after all. It’s for the case. John would agree. There’s nothing that John loves more than getting a “baddie”. A doctor and a soldier. John’s all about getting the baddies. He loves the work just as much as I do. Would never admit it, though.

23:01 

Should probably start thinking of my eventual explanation.

23:10 

John appears to be drowsy. Laughed too long at a terrible joke on telly. Eyes got all crinkly.

23:20 

He’s stretched out on the sofa now. Offered to get him another cup of tea (not drugged). He accepted. Low muscle tension. Seems very relaxed.

23:45 

John is asleep. Will continue to make notes and monitor his pulse, respiration, and blood pressure status throughout the next 24 hours. May try possibly interacting with him to determine response levels. Will not sleep myself.

 

**Wednesday**

00:30 

John seems comfortable on the sofa. Made sure to adjust the cushion under his head so that he can drool out of the side of his mouth. Strangely endearing.

00:32 

Collected a drool sample.

00:35 

Respiration 14 breaths per minute, pulse 62, blood pressure 125/85. Bit awkward getting the blood pressure, had to roll up his sleeve. His hand rested on the inside of my elbow.

00:55 

Still sleeping soundly. Respiration 13, pulse 60, blood pressure 125/80.

01:25 

John murmured something just now. Sounded like my name? Perhaps he’s waking up. Increase dose?

01:30 

False alarm. He’s snoring.

01:45 

Respiration 14, pulse 63, blood pressure 120/80. Will attempt to interact with him soon to determine sensory response levels. Could affect the case. In the meantime, update spreadsheet with results from the kidney experiment.

02:00 

Knelt beside the sofa and asked John if he could hear me. No response. Respiration, pulse, and blood pressure same.

02:38 

John shifted on the sofa and turned his head the other direction. Had to move and readjust the cushion under him. Added a blanket too, the one from the back of his chair. I do want him to be comfortable, after all.

03:00 

Respiration 12, pulse 60, blood pressure 120/85. John has been asleep for a little over 3 hours. Continue to monitor his vitals. Kidney experiment spreadsheet is updated and texted Lestrade with the results. Seemed a bit tetchy that I texted at 3:00 am. Wife’s not in bed next to him, then. Must be at the PE teacher’s.

03:20 

John’s R, P and BP are the same. Dreadfully quiet in the flat. Considering playing a bit of violin to see if John responds.

03:45 

No response to the violin. If anything, seems deeper asleep.

03:55 

Mrs. Hudson just came upstairs to complain about the violin playing and caught me taking John’s blood pressure. I told her it was for a case. She gave me a funny look. Wanted to wake John up just to complain about her together. 

04:00 

Although John would defend her. He’s good to her. And to me, really.

04:25 

R 12, P 63, BP 125/85. Pulse and BP slightly elevated. Nothing worrisome but will continue to monitor. 

04:40 

Been thinking more about John. He will probably be very angry with me when he wakes up, so I should plan something nice to smooth things over a bit. Vitals are same. He’s snoring again.

05:10 

John is still soundly asleep. He’s been asleep for over five hours now and does not respond when I say his name or speak loudly near him. Seemed a bit too warm under the blanket I left it just over his legs and slightly opened the window nearest the sofa. 

05:15 

Ideas of nice things to do for John

\-- tell him before I leave a crime scene

\-- clean his gun for him (would that be weird?)

\-- pay for the next cab

\-- straighten up the flat and ~~take the spare bacteria samples that he doesn’t know about out from under his bed~~

\-- offer to pick up the shopping at some point (ask John how often one must pick up shopping)

\-- ???

06:00 

Vitals: R 12, P 60, BP 120/80. Steady again. John has been on the sofa for approximately 6.5 hours. Still drooling. No snoring for now. Closed the window. Don’t want him to get too cold. Does not respond to sounds (violin, my voice). Have not touched him other than to take his vitals. Muscle tension still low, breathing rate, pulse and BP well within normal ranges. Starting to believe the client’s story.

06:25 

Lestrade texted with a request to come down to Bart’s to examine a newly-discovered corpse: male, 45yo, suspected poisoning. Found in a skip behind the Peter Harrison Planetarium in Greenwich Park. Only thing on the body was a necklace with a heart locket containing a tiny photo of a green parakeet. Might go down to take a look.

06:27 

Decided not to go. Need to stay with John. Will force Lestrade to keep the body in the morgue until tomorrow.

07:00 

R 15, P 65, BP 130/90. Vitals slightly elevated. Just tried talking to him again. Knelt beside the couch and said loudly, “John. It’s me. Sherlock. Can you hear me? I’m talking to you.” No response for approximately 20 seconds, then he mumbled, “I’m here if you want it, Sherlock." 

07:01 

Client could have potentially heard perpetrator making noises 7.5 hours past drugging episode. Must conduct some additional research about half-life potency of soporific drugs.

07:02 

~~What does “I’m here if you want it” mean~~

07:45 

Additional research shows that potency will vary based on factors related to subject’s body composition, prior experience with the drug, etc. May still sleep an additional 12-15 hours based on dosing and biophysical response. Pulse and respirations elevated, blood pressure dropping. Will check again in 15 minutes.

08:02 

Respirations and pulse down to 12 and 61, BP the same.

08:54 

Mrs. Hudson brought up morning tea. (Interesting, had always thought John made it.) She asked why John was still drooling on the sofa with a blood pressure cuff around his arm. Did not explain and told her to go take her herbal soothers.

09:20 

Lestrade texted again about the dead man with the parakeet necklace. Turns out said parakeet was also found in the skip wearing a tiny necklace with the man’s photo inside it.

09:25 

John’s vitals same as before. He would laugh about this parakeet business. Wish I could tell him about it. Suppose I could shove him hard enough to wake him up? But that would ruin the experiment. He’ll be mad already.

10:00 

Spent the last 30 minutes reading though the latest posts on John’s blog. Insufferably exaggerated. Terrible writing. Incredibly inaccurate representations of my knowledge on many topics.

10:01 

Made it the homepage on my Internet browser. Never tell John.

10:54 

Getting a bit bored, really. Drafted a post on the various tensile strengths of natural fibers. Never know when that information may come in handy. Analyzed John’s drool sample to discover there really was cardamom in the curry (shoddy menu description, must remember to complain the next time we eat there). Forwarded several boring emails from my brother to a website offering diet recommendations. Signed him up for their newsletter as well. Responded to three more texts from Lestrade. As usual, Anderson neglected to find anything else of importance and likely contaminated the crime scene with his general idiocy and ineptitude. Found the lung samples I had misplaced last week hiding under some mouldy bread in the bottom drawer next to the sink. Lungs still usable, not sure about the bread.

10:59 

Flat’s too quiet with John asleep.

11:01 

Starting to regret this experiment.

11:35 

John’s vitals the same as the last reading. When I adjusted the blood pressure cuff, he moved his hand to rest on top of my arm. Did not open his eyes or make any other signs of waking. Hadn’t moved his extremities except for his head before this. Should probably make sure he doesn’t develop a blood clot or something from lack of movement.

11:42 

John opened his eyes two minutes ago and squinted up at the ceiling. I watched him but didn’t move or make any noise. He swallowed and shifted his legs and closed his eyes again. Then he started talking. Going to move closer to determine if I can make out what he’s saying. 

11:44 

John has said the following:

“It’s not like I could tell you ‘cause I dunno how to tell you. I’m here if you want to but I don’t think you want to ‘cause you’re not like that and I’m an idiot ‘cause I want to.”

11:45 

Possibly dreaming?

11:46 

Also just said:

“I wanna come too. Let me come, Sherlock.”

11:47 

Must research diazepam’s effects on dreaming.

11:49 

John opened his eyes again and looked right at me. I said, “Hello, John. Are you awake?” Did not say anything. Do not think he was really awake. Closed his eyes again after approximately 45 seconds.

12:20 

No additional movement or speech from John. Took his vitals again. Steady: R 13, P 62, BP 125/85.

12:30 

My brother must have seen the first diet newsletter email. He was not amused, judging from his text. Job well done, then. Should sign him up for a podcast, send it to his phone.

13:00 

Hadn’t left the sitting room/kitchen area since last night. Went to the bathroom for a moment and came back to John sitting up on the sofa, blanket on the floor at his feet. I froze in place and said his name. He looked at me and said, “But it was going so well.” Then he lay back down and said, “I didn’t expect this.” I thought he was talking about me drugging him and got nervous because I hadn’t prepared my explanation yet (MENTAL NOTE: MUST PREPARE EVENTAL EXPLANATION AND THINK OF NICE THING TO DO FOR JOHN TO MAKE UP FOR IT---DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS) but then he said, “You realised it had to be pink.” So I think he’s still dreaming? About the pink lady case? That was ages ago. Whatever he called it… A Study in Pink?

13:02 

Surprisingly helpful to have John’s blog as my browser homepage.

13:05 

Lestrade just texted. Apparently found a third locket in the skip. No picture inside but matches the other two lockets. Anxious to get down to Bart’s to examine the body. Perhaps I could leave for a few hours? John will be fine.

13:15 

Can’t leave him alone. What if something happens?

14:20 

Last several measurements indicate John’s vitals are steady and normal. Put the blanket back over his legs. Should I attempt to give him water? It’s been about 15 hours now since the drug was administered. Needs something to help his kidneys and liver process the diazepam.

14:35 

Filled a mug with water and sat down on the floor next to John. His arm fell over the side of the sofa, hitting me in the… groin area. He didn’t move and I didn’t move. Aborted attempt to pour liquid down his throat.

14:36 

**DELETE LAST SENTENCE**

14:45 

Have not moved. John shifted again and rolled over on his side, pulling his arm back up and tucking it to his chest. His hair is sticking up in the back.

15:00 

Legs fell asleep from sitting there for so long and listening to John’s breathing. Very calming.

15:30 

Vitals 13, 62, 120/80. He’s so consistent, even when drugged.

15:31 

If he heard me say that he’d be livid. But he’d laugh with crinkly eyes like he always does.

15:56 

Mrs. Hudson brought up a client. Solved the case without leaving the flat: brother slept with the client’s wife, bought out her share in the company, they moved to Spain last week with their new black Mazda and Siamese cat called Jasper. Sometimes being a consulting detective is amazingly tedious. 

15:57 

Maybe should think about that nice thing for John.

16:05 

More ideas of nice things to do for John so that he’s not quite as angry with me when he wakes up and finds out that I drugged him

\-- offer to make him tea in the mornings (although if Mrs. Hudson does it for both of us already, why bother to stop her)

\-- agree to limit my violin playing between the hours of 2am and 5am

\-- only write nice comments on his next blog post (no matter how ridiculous it is)

\-- come up with some scheme to embarrass Mycroft that John will laugh at

\-- tell him that I never thought I would have a friend like him and that he makes my life better for being in it

\-- ~~tell him I’ve thought about him as being more than a friend~~

\-- ???

16:40 

John sat up again when I was trying to take his vitals. I was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, he was right in front of me and leaned forward, rested his forehead against my forehead. I thought maybe I had miscalculated the dose and he was going to be sick, so I turned away to grab for a bin or something and he grabbed me by the shoulders and said, “Not this time. Not in a very long time.” Then he stood up and walked across the room to his chair, nearly tripping over the coffee table on the way. He carefully set his (half full) tea mug square in the middle of the chair cushion. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen, bumping into the stool where I had been sitting, knocking it over. I scrambled to my feet and caught him before he toppled backwards. He said nothing this entire time. I said, “John, let’s go sit down again.” He wrestled out of my arms and started walking down the hallway to my bedroom. I followed cautiously, didn’t want him to run into the walls, of course. He shuffled into my room and plopped down on the bed. I said, “John, are you awake? Do you know where you are?” He said, “’Course I do. I’m not stupid. I’m at home with you.” I thought for sure he had to be awake. His eyes were open, not overly dilated, he was responsive, he answered a question correctly, etc. I said, “John, you’re in my room, on my bed. Shall we take you back to the sofa?” He answered by lying down and promptly falling asleep again.

16:45 

No noise from my room. Just checked on him and he’s snoring softly.

17:00 

Monitored his vitals again. In the normal ranges.

17:05 

Bit odd, seeing him in my bed.

17:10 

Not odd in a bad way, just… odd.

17:15 

Mycroft texted that he’s coming over. Told him to sod off. Should expect him within a few minutes then.

17:50 

Mycroft finally left. Something about a hit man who had once worked for Moriarty. Found the man’s teeth sealed in a canning jar floating in the Thames. Promised I’d look into it. He wondered where John was. Flustered but luckily one of his minions rang him with news that the Prime Minister was waiting for him at Downing Street. I made a joke about him proposing over a bottle of champagne. John would have laughed.

17:55 

What have I done?

18:20 

Results of experiment to date: Subject has been sleeping/demonstrably impaired for approximately 17 hours. Subject will respond to sensory stimuli but not essentially cognizant of response. Subject’s vital signs typically stable over long periods with minor fluctuations, nothing concerning. Subject has tendency to drool and snore on occasion but not consistently. Subject shows no tangible awareness of bodily functions or objects in space. Currently subject is sleeping in my room, in my bed.

18:21 

John is sleeping in my bed.

19:00 

Approximately five minutes ago, heard the bathroom door open and close, then the sounds of the toilet and the taps. Door shut again. Waited one minute and walked into my room. John was wrapped up in the bed under the duvet. His eyes were open and he was looking at me. Had not left the blood pressure cuff on his arm and found it tucked under the blankets, under his body. Decided to forgo blood pressure readings for the moment. I said, “John, are you awake now?” To which he responded, “This is where I want to be.” And I said, “You want to be in my bed?” and he said, “Tell him off again. You’re so good at that.” And I waited for a moment and then he continued, “Whatever you want, Sherlock.” And I said, “what?” and he closed his eyes and said, “I’ll have the Earl Grey, thanks.”

19:03 

Took my own pulse. Elevated.

19:45 

Am seriously wondering if John has been awake this whole time and is just playing with me.

20:13 

Heard some more rustling in my room. He’s definitely become more active as time has progressed.

20:15 

Quiet again.

20:20 

Lestrade sent a text with a photo of Anderson crawling face first into the disgusting skip in Greenwich Park. Sometimes I think I ought to treat Gordon better. He does generally offer me interesting cases.

20:35 

Went into see about taking John’s vitals again. Found him curled up around my pillow, face in my blue dressing gown that I’d left on the bed. Grabbed the corner of it to pull it away so that he wouldn’t suck it up into his mouth/nostrils and suffocate. He nearly rolled off the bed. Luckily was able to extract the blood pressure cuff from underneath him. His fingers wouldn’t let go of the sleeve of the dressing gown but managed to avoid him asphyxiating by accident. Respirations 13, pulse 62, blood pressure 130/80.

21:00 

Believe it is quite possible that the client is telling the truth re: being drugged with diazepam or similar long-acting benzodiazepine. Very possible based on John’s reactions.

21:20 

John just called out to me from the bedroom (called my name). I went in to make sure he hadn’t injured himself by falling out of bed or setting fire to something somehow. Again his eyes were open. I said, “What’s wrong, John?” And he said, “Why do I need you?” I just stood there like an idiot.

21:21 

Have never felt morally conflicted about drugging anyone before. Until now with John. Yes, I've done it before and yes, it’s for a case, but it’s also… John.

21:22 

He closed his eyes again. Breathing steadily. Think he might be asleep. Not sure and don’t want to approach him now. Left the room.

21:45 

Must decide what to do when he wakes. For real.

22:45 

Spent the last hour straightening up the flat a bit. Actually didn’t even know I owned half of the possessions I seem to own (or somebody owned, at one point and now they’re just here). Refolded the blanket and set it on the back of John’s chair again. “Organised” the things on the desk (well, I say “organised”.) Made sure to plug in John’s laptop with my charger (want to avoid questions as to the fate of his charger). Considered ordering in some food or going out for takeaway but will leave that for later. Washed John’s tea mug.

23:40 

Heard some movement in my room again. Didn’t go in and check on him. Feeling hesitant now. 

23:41 

Went to check on him.

23:43 

Took vitals for the last time. Same as before. He’s very close to waking up for good, I think.

 

**Thursday**

00:01 

John just called out from my room, “Sherlock. Why am I in your bed?”

00:07 

He stumbled out into the kitchen. I was sitting at the table looking at something through my microscope. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he had a pillow crease zigzagging across his cheek. I looked at him for a moment. Said nothing. He said, “So what was I doing in your bed?” to which I said, “You went in there on your own a few hours ago.” Nonchalantly. Hopefully. And he looked a little awkward for a second but seemed to accept it and then rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked at the clock over on the wall and said, “I better be off to bed. I have to work on Wednesdays, you know.” And I started to open my mouth and he walked into the sitting room and noticed that I had straightened up and looked back at me. And he didn’t even say anything. He just looked at me. Then he turned and went upstairs to his room.

00:15 

John is upstairs in his own room, in his own bed. I’ll talk to Lestrade tomorrow about the experiment. The data I gathered for the case.

00:20 

I don’t know if I should do this again. Or can do this again.

00:21 am

I will tell him. Just don’t know when. Hope it’s under good circumstances so we can laugh about it and then go have a curry.


End file.
